


Detroit: Become Switched

by thiriuhm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit: Become Human Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Follows the storyline, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Protective Hank Anderson, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Violence, detective!kara, father figure!connor, holy heck, i like dogs, i’ll add more later i promise, kara the android sent by cyberlife, switched stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiriuhm/pseuds/thiriuhm
Summary: AU where everything’s the same except Connor and Kara’s stories are switched.Will have very little Markus and follows the story exactly until deviating begins. More in Notes!(Title is a work in progress.)





	Detroit: Become Switched

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first ao3 post EVER. i only created this account because of a post on instagram where kara was a badass and connor had alice and all. 
> 
> markus will not be very involved here besides slight mentions (such as with his message to humanity). 
> 
> i would also like to mention that these chapters may be shorter than intended. i’m sorry. i’m still learning. 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: NOT EVERY CHAPTER IS HERE. 
> 
> i don’t want to bore you with what you’ve already seen, so i’ll pick and choose certain chapters. 
> 
> thank you for the support, and i hope you enjoy the story.

August 15th, 8:29:04

 

 

  
The elevator moved slowly, climbing the floors. The only sound, besides the quieter sound of the elevator moving, was the metallic noise of a coin moving swiftly, defying gravity itself.

It flew from the hands of a female android, tossing and turning around the pale skin, dancing from hand to hand. Her blue eyes were concentrated firmly on the small screen that showed what floor she was at, and she was going all the way up.

Everything about her was perfect, from her blonde hair staying perfectly in place, no strands moving, to her suit jacket, the part over her breast reading RK800 and her serial number, perfectly straightened, no wrinkles whatsoever. Her collared shirt was whiter than a brand new piece of paper, and her LED was a solid, tranquil blue.

The elevator finally reached the top floor, and she found herself in a hallway, the walls sleek and so clean and reflective that if she tried, she could probably see her reflection in them. There was a fish tank and there was a small desk with a photograph on it. She examined it, her mind pulling up the identification of each person.

A family. She needed more information in order to complete her mission. The only things she knew was that there was a hostage situation with a deviant, an android that had broken away from its programming, and it was for the little girl. Other than that, she didn’t understand much, and she knew it was vital to have as much understanding as possible.

She could hear a few sounds resonating throughout the penthouse, and an agent appeared. His expression, or what she could see of his expression, was stern and completely serious. He carried a woman away, pulling her along. She could see tears streaming down her face, her expression stressed and extremely worried.

The woman saw her and she could see a little bit of hope in her face. She dashed over, gripping onto the android as she seemed relieved. She seemed to be reaching desperately for hope, clinging to any bit that she could have.

She recognised the woman as Caroline Phillips, wife of John Phillips and mother to Emma Phillips (the child who must’ve been taken captive), and studied her.

“Oh, oh please, please!” she pleaded, her voice heavy with as much worry as her eyes. “You gotta save my little girl...”

The woman trailed off, looking the android up and down as she slowly realised that she was facing a machine rather than a living being, a human with a heartbeat and a life to possibly lose. Her eyes widened.

“Wait...” she said, her voice soft as she recognised the triangle on the jacket, the serial number, and the LED spinning on the android’s temple. “You’re sending an android?” Her question was directed at the agent who had dragged her here in the first place, and suddenly, her entire mood changed.

“Alright, ma’am,” the agent said, holding onto her arm once more. “We need to go.” There was as little emotion in his voice as there was in the android’s expression.

“You can’t... you can’t do that!” the mother cried out. “You w- Why aren’t you sending a real person!?”

As she was carried away by the officer, her shouts and pleas grew quieter and quieter. It was probably for the best that she wasn’t around, so as to not distract the work of the officers around her.

Then, the android moved toward the fish tank. There were a few drops on the ground, from the fish that had managed to find its way out of the tank. The android knelt down, staring at the colourful being, examining it before lifting it and placing it back in the tank. It immediately began to swim, as if it hadn’t even been on the floor at all.

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY_ ∧  
flashed in her eyes, but she ignored it. There were more important things to worry about.

She walked forward, hearing shouts from multiple officers as they milled about, energy in their walk as they spoke to one another about the situation that they found themselves in.

An objective flashed in the eyes of the android, the RK800 reading the words carefully. They told her to talk to Captain Allen.

In the background, she could hear voices swearing, cursing as some mentioned that he was going to jump. She carefully pieced together that the deviant was on the roof, but she couldn’t say for sure.

She found Captain Allen and wasted no time in starting a conversation to introduce herself.

“Captain Allen?” she called out tentatively. “My name is Kara. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

The captain barely gave her the time of day, quickly turning back to the other officer hunched over the table, supposedly with information that they were examining- or rather, had been examining before Kara had interrupted them.

“It’s firing at everything that moves,” he stated, his words directed at that officer. “It already shot down two of my men. We could easily get it, but they’re on the edge of the balcony. If it falls,” the captain added, throwing a wary look at the android, “ _she_ falls.” He then turned back to what he had been looking it before.

Kara decided that she needed to speak up to get her point across. “Do you know its name?” she asked.

“I haven’t got a clue,” Allen responded indifferently. “Does it matter?”

His harsh tone didn’t upset Kara in any way. “I need information to determine the best approach,” she stated. “Do you know if it’s been behaving strangely before this?”

Captain Allen, seemingly fed up with Kara’s inquiries, straightened up and said, “Listen, saving that kid is all that matters.”

He moved closer to Kara, and neither one of them broke eye contact. Allen then continued speaking.

“So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I’ll take care of it.” His last words resounded in Kara’s mind, the statement sounding determined and resembling that of a threat. They didn’t affect her, however; she was a machine that had been perfected to complete multiple missions where she was needed. There was no room for error.

Despite this, in the corner of her gaze, Kara could see a probability rate of her mission success, and it had sunken down to a nasty 48%. Allen walked away, obvious finished with the conversation.

The message faded as two new objectives flashed before her eyes, one reading, **UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED and SAVE HOSTAGE AT ALL COSTS.**

As she has stated before, she needed to obtain information in order to determine what to say, what to do, and how to save the hostage. She decided to do a bit of exploring.

She left the room she was in to explore the hostage’s room for clues. A subcategory opened underneath the bold letters of understanding what happened, directing her toward the hostage’s room. The walls were a purple hue, illuminated by the lights. It very much felt like a little girl’s room.

The first thing that drew Kara’s attention was a pair of headphones lying down. She knelt down and picked them up, slowly lifting them to her ear. Music blared, quite loudly in fact, and she realised that Emma must’ve not heard the gunshots.

After setting the headphones down, she stood back up and moved to the desk, picking up a tablet with her two hands. She used her index finger to swipe and unlock the tablet as a video began to play.

She recognised the figure of the little girl and the deviant. They seemed to be happy, smiles on both of their faces. This must’ve been before this hostage situation had gone down.

“This is Daniel,” the Emma in the video began, “the coolest android in the world! Say hi, Daniel!”

“Hello!” the deviant, Daniel, said pleasantly as he waved at the camera.

“You’re my bestie! We’ll always be together!” That was where the video ended.

So the deviant’s name was Daniel. She added that to her memory, knowing that she could use it to identify him when she went out to rescue the hostage.

Kara set the tablet down, and once more, she could see her success rate rise to 57%. It was better than 48, she supposed.

As she exited the room, she heard a yell, and she identified the voice as Daniel.

“Go away! All of you go away, or I’ll jump!”

She walked into another bedroom and noticed the messy bedsheets. A briefcase was open on the floor, the indentation where a gun had been laying in the middle.

She analysed the gun and ammunition before she began to reconstruct what had happened. The deviant had taken the father’s gun.

As Kara straightened up, she heard a gunshot, and immediately began to worry that the deviant had shot Emma. She couldn’t fail her mission. She was determined as hell to save that little girl from an untimely death.

She left the bedroom and another subcategory appeared: _Examine the victims._

“All units, hold positions,” she heard. “The negotiator’s going in.”

She leaned down to examine the body, a spot of blood barely inches away from the corpse. The DPD officer was a first responder, she realised. As she analysed him, she saw the bullet wound and recognised the .355 ammo as the same for the stolen gun.

It was no wonder humans were so afraid of androids when they knew _exactly_ where to shoot for a bullet to penetrate the heart. The bullet had hit the right ventricle with precise accuracy, and she frowned as her processor found the identity of the officer.

_Deckart, Antony_ , scrawled across her vision. His estimated time of death: _8:03 P.M._

Her eyes fell to his hand, gunshot residue covering his palm. Only one shot.

She reconstructed what had happened, finding that the hostage had witnessed the shooting, but before the officer had been killed, he’d managed to shoot the deviant. When the officer was shot, the gun had flown out of his hand and slid under the table. She’d found his weapon.

The probability of success slowly climbed to 60% as she straightened and walked toward the gun’s position. She knelt down and grabbed it before a series of thoughts to consider raced through her mind.

Androids were not allowed to carry guns. Humans were terrified of allowing androids to bear arms for fear that a situation like this would rise, where a machine could murder a cop with precise aim and no remorse.

However, this was a dire situation. Kara’s brows furrowed as she realised she had to make a decision, and quick.

She took the gun. A little girl’s life was at stake. She couldn’t risk any missteps. She tucked it in her belt at her back, not wanting to alarm the deviant and cause him to shoot and/or jump.

The probability rose to 67%. She was getting closer. As she examined a magazine on the table, a couple gunshots resounded, echoing through the penthouse.

Some of the officers’ voices began to sound as well.

“Holy shit!” one cried. “Cover me while I evacuate him.”

“Man down!” another one called. “I repeat, man down! Requesting immediate evac!”

Kara walked by a boiling pot on the stove - she must’ve been in the kitchen - which caused words to flash in her eyes. The family was about to have dinner when this all went down.

Two officers were near the exit, where she would have to go outside. She pulled the curtain back, the wind from the high building and the lights from the city in the nighttime greeting her.

“What are we waiting for?” an officer asked another. “We should take down this asshole...”

She showed herself and immediately heard a scream from the hostage and a gunshot, the bullet worming its way into her shoulder. A splatter of thirium, the blood of androids, hit the wall behind her, and she glanced at it without worry before turning her attention back to the deviant.

“Stay back!” he warned. “Don’t come any closer or I’ll jump!” He held a gun in his hand and a crying Emma in his arm, his expression fearful.

“No, no, please, I’m begging you!” Emma cried, tears falling down her cheeks. Her breathing increased as he pointed the gun at her head, holding it at her temple. Kara decided that it was time to take action.

“Hi, Daniel!” she shouted over the commotion of the helicopter hovering nearby and the whimpers of Emma. “My name is Kara!”

“How do you know my name?”

“I know a lot of things about you!” Kara shouted once more. “I’ve come to get you out of this!”

The helicopter flew nearby, making chairs fly to the other side of the building. The probability sank down to 50%. The deviant was destabilising.

She needed to gain the deviant’s trust and approach slowly and carefully. She went for a calm approach.

“I know you’re angry, Daniel,” she reasoned. “But you need to trust me, and let me help you.”

Her words were almost cut off by Daniel.

“I don’t want your help! Nobody can help me!” His voice broke. “All I want is for all this to stop... I... I just want all this to stop!” He aimed his gun back at Kara. “Are you armed?”

“Yes,” she answered truthfully. “I have a gun.” If she were to gain to the deviant’s trust, she he would have to gain hers.

“Drop it!” Daniel demanded. “No sudden moves or I’ll shoot!”

Kara pulled the gun from her pants and tossed it away, far enough away that she couldn’t easily reach it.

“There,” she said as her probability went back up to 59%, “no more gun.

“I know you and Emma were very close,” she tried. “You think she betrayed you, but she’s done nothing wrong.”

“She lied to me!” Daniel shouted, his LED flickering from red to yellow. “I thought she loved me... but I was wrong. She’s just like all the other humans...”

Emma whimpered. “Daniel, no!”

“Listen,” Kara said softly, gaining back the android’s attention. “I know it’s not your fault. These emotions you’re feeling are just errors in your software.”

“No, it’s not my fault,” Daniel began. “I never wanted this... I loved them, you know... but I was nothing to them... just a slave to be ordered around...”

Kara realised quickly that every attempt she made at the deviant resulted in him countering her words, so she decided to talk to the hostage.

“Are you okay, Emma?” she asked.

“Please help me...” she pleaded softly, her face contorting into one of heartbreak. “I don’t wanna die! I don’t wanna die...”

“Nobody’s going to die!” Kara reassured her. “Stay calm. Everything’s going to be fine.”

“Urghhhh,” Daniel groaned. “I can’t stand that noise anymore! Tell that helicopter to get out of here!”

Kara’s eyes lifted to the helicopter, its spotlight falling on the deviant and the hostage, before she accepted and signalled for it to leave.

“There, I did what you wanted!” Kara said, having moved closer to the two. The rate of success moved to 85%. He was stabilising.

He still seemed to be on edge, not completely trusting Kara. He did seem to be leaning more toward her words. She was gaining his trust.

“You have to trust me, Daniel,” Kara reasoned again. “Let the hostage go and I promise you everything will be fine.” She watched his LED turn back to the calm blue that most androids wore automatically.

_Probability of success: 91%._

“I want everyone to leave,” Daniel demanded. “And I want a car. When I’m outside the city, I’ll let her go!”

Kara shook her head slightly. “That’s impossible, Daniel,” she said, her tone sympathetic to the whole situation. “Let the girl go and I promise you won’t be hurt.”

_Probability of success: 97%._

“I don’t wanna die...” Daniel said softly.

“You’re not going to die,” she responded promisingly. “We’re just going to talk. Nothing will happen to you. You have my word.”

**Probability of success: 100%.**

“Okay. I trust you...”

Daniel let go of Emma, and she quickly ran away from the edge and fell down at the side, being able to feel solid ground again.

A gunshot sounded, the bullet piercing through the deviant’s side as thirium flew from its body.

Another bullet hit its shoulder as another one struck its cheek. Where the bullet landed, its artificial skin peeled away to reveal the pale synthetic skin underneath.

It fell to its knees, gun still in hand, LED circling a vibrant and alarmed red. It looked up, making eye contact with Kara.

“You lied to me, Kara,” it said, its tone one of disbelief. “You lied to me.” Its voice droned off as the android slowly died.

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY_ ∧

Kara heard soft sobs and glanced down, watching Emma’s shoulders shake as she quietly cried.

The android turned away, her eyes lingering at the scene for less than a second as she began to walk away. She could see officers rush past her, most likely to Emma’s aid, but Kara showed no emotion. Two words flashed in her eyes, but she didn’t need them to tell her the outcome.

 

 

**MISSION SUCCESSFUL**

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave any feedback so i can improve this for you!


End file.
